Fred Jones gets in Dead Meat
Transcript *Chris McLean: Ok class. It’s behavior card day. A Tekken behavior Card day. It’s from Angel to Devil. Here are the cards! *Me: Yes! Me, Lynn Loud, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Rintoo, Timmy Turner, Lola And Lana got Angel! *Chris McLean: Yes MrEmperorCJ! You ten are the best students ever! Go to the principal’s office and make Daphne proud! *Tolee: Yahoo! Me, Lincoln, Clyde, Sway Sway, BeDuece, Squidward And Sandy got Jun Kazama! *Chris: Yes Tolee! Go to the principal’s office. You 7 are going to make Daphne proud. And enjoy your 12 months off! *Shadow: Yeah! I got Ling Xiaoyu! *Chris: Good job Shadow! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 11 months off *Barney: Yes! Fred and I got Kunimitsu! *Chris: Yes Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 10 months off! *Mutant Po: Yes! I got Nina Williams! *Chris: Yes Mutant Po! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 9 months off! *Sunset: Yes! Twilight and I got Alisa! *Chris: Good job Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 8 months off! *Milli: Yes. Me, Geo and Bot got Anna Williams. *Chris: Yes Milli. You three saved Lincoln Loud from Lord Tirek. Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 6 months off. *Lucy: Yes! Me, Luan, Leni, Mr. Krabs And Mrs. Puff got Asuka Kazama! *Chris: Yes Lucy Loud! Go to the principal’s office and Daphne will be proud of you 5! *Jimmy: Brain Blast! Me, Carl, Sheen, Cindy And Libby got King! *Chris: Good job Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy And Libby! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 5 months off! *Crimson Chin: Chintastic! I got Yoshimitsu! *Chris: That’s right Crimson Chin! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 4 months off! *Catman: Best for crime fighting! I got Paul Phoenix! *Chris: That’s right Catman! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 3 months off! *Steven: Yes! Clarence and I got Panda! *Chris: That’s right Steven Universe and Clarence! Go to the principal’s office and enjoy your 2 months off! *Caillou: Yes! Rosie, Lily, Daisy, Cody And I got Julia Chang! *Chris: Good work Caillou! You and your siblings may enjoy a month off! Go to the principal’s office! *Mickey: Not too bad! I got Lee Chaolan! *Chris: Ok Mickey Mouse. You may have week off. Go the principal’s office. *Barbie: I got Kuma. *Chris: Ok Barbie. Go to the principal’s office and I will see you tomorrow. *Johnny Test: Not bad. I got Lars Alexenderson. *Chris: Johnny Test. Nothing’s going to happen. Just find an empty seat. *Muscle Man: Me and Hi Five Ghost got Bob. *Chris: Well that figures. At least you two will have a kindly talk after school. Go to the principal’s office. *Thing 1: Well. Thing 2 and I got Wang Jinrei. *Chris: Well Thing 1 and Thing 2. You tried so hard not to be clumsy. So you two will have detention for 1 minute. Go to the principal’s office. *Shape Bandit: I got Miguel. *Chris: Shape Bandit. You tried so hard not to steal shapes. You will have detention for at least 5 minutes. Go to the principal’s office. *Fantina: I got Armor King. *Chris: I’m sorry Fantina. But you will have detention for 10 minutes. Go to the principal’s office. *Yamcha: Hey! I got Bruce Irvin! *Chris: Yes Yamcha! You have detention for an hour! You are one of the most weakest fighters! Go to the principal’s office! *Angelica: Hey! I got Craig Marduk! *Chris: That’s right Angelica Pickles! You have detention for 2 hours! You tried to bully Kai-Lan! Go to the principal’s office! *Kanker Blue: What! We Kanker Sisters got Eddy Gordo! *Chris: That’s right Kanker Sisters! You three have detention for 3 hours! You kept stealing people’s propety! Go to the principal’s office! *Carl: I got Walt. *Chris: That’s right Carl! You have detention for 4 hours! You tried to steal Mr. Krabs‘s job and make the Krabby O Monday’s open 24 hours a day! Go to the principal’s office *Pinky: Me, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig got Jackson. *Chris: That’s right Pinky, Tyler, And Mr. Guinea Pig! You have detention for 5 hours! MrEmperorCJ now hates your show! Go to the principal’s office! *Shane: Hey! What’s this? Alex? *Chris: That’s right! Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre! You have detention for 6 hours! You tried to steal the World National Tag Team Champion From Vincent Porritt And Stephen Porritt! Go to the principal’s office! *DJ Lance: Oh come on! Me, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, And Plex got Ganryu! *Chris: That’s right DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, And Plex! You have detention for 7 hours! I don’t care why you got those cards! Go to the principal’s office! *Jangles: I got Baek Do San! *Chris: That’s right! Jangles the Clown! You have detention for 8 hours! You tried to give Riley nightmares! Go to the principal’s office! *Benny: God! Me, Tico, and Isa got Forest Law! *Chris: That’s right! Benny, Tico, And Isa! You three have detention for 9 hours! *Si: What? Did me and Am got Calvin? *Chris: Yes Si And Am! You have detention for 10 hours! You tried to torment Lady and Tramp! Go to the principal’s office! * Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Fred Jones gets Grounded